Piso de estudiantes
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka y Soul son mayores de edad por fin y deciden compartir piso para que resulte más barato. Siempre dicen que la convivencia mata a la pareja. ¿Matará también la amistad? Pronto el 3 y el 4
1. Cap 1

(En este fic, todos tienen 18, excepto Tsubaki que ya tiene 19)

…

-¿Qué os parece? A final de mes nos ahorraríamos bastante dinero...-dijo Maka.

-A mi me parece bien-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡YAHOO!¡Vamos a tener el mejor piso de estudiantes!-dijo Black Star.

-¡Bien!-dijo Maka.

-¿Cuándo nos mudamos?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Mañana. Solo coged lo necesario, he estado hablando con el casero y el piso viene amueblado...-dijo Maka.

-¿Mañana?-se asombró Tsubaki.

-Si, aquí tenéis la dirección...-dijo Maka, entregándole a Tsubaki un papel.

-Hasta mañana...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Hasta mañana!-dijo Maka.

…

-Va ser estupendo compartir piso...-dijo Black Star, cogiendo unas cuantas de cosas y metiéndolas en una caja.

-Si...pero yo voy a echar de menos esta casa...-dijo ella, metiendo otras cosas en otra caja.

-Si, hemos vivido muchas cosas aquí...-dijo él.

-Nuestra primera declaración...-empezó ella.

-Nuestro primer beso...-siguió él.

-Mi primer orgasmo...

-Mi primera erección...

-Mi primer sueño húmedo...

-Mi primera mamada...

-Mi primera masturbación...

-No se tú pero yo me estoy poniendo muy cachondo...-dijo Black Star, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki rió y Black Star preguntó:  
-¿Echamos el último? De despedida...

Ella asintió, se acercó a él y lo besó.

Pronto, el deseo sexual de los dos fue aumentando. Estaban deseosos de rozar sus pieles desnudas, acariciarse, besarse, provocarse tal placer...

**~Varios gemidos y orgasmos más tarde~**

Black Star y Tsubaki estaban en la cama, desnudos, jadeando.

-Estuvo muy bien...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Qué esperabas de un Dios?-preguntó él.

-Black Star...-dijo ella, acercándose a él.

-¿Si?-preguntó él.

-¿Podemos darnos el último baño juntos? De despedida...-preguntó ella.

-Claro que podemos, Tsubaki...-dijo él mientras la cogía en brazos y se dirigían a darse el último baño.

…

Cuando Tsubaki terminó de preparar el baño, los dos entraron, disfrutando del agua caliente que los relajaba después de la anterior tarea, agotadora pero placentera.

-¿No deberíamos haber terminado de preparar las cosas para mañana?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿Qué más da? Luego las preparamos...-dijo ella, acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo.

Él la rodeó por la cintura y disfrutó de su último baño en esa casa.

-M-A-K-A-&-S-O-U-L

-¿De verdad se van?-preguntó Blair.

-Si...-dijo Maka.

-¿Entonces Blair se queda con la casa?-preguntó Blair.

-No, la casa sigue siendo nuestra, pero tú serás la responsable de cuidarla...-dijo Maka.

-Maka, ¿terminaste ya?-preguntó Soul.

-Si, ¿y tú?-preguntó ella.

-Si, solo me llevo lo imprescindible...-dijo Soul.

Maka fue a la caja de Soul y la abrió:

-¿Cerveza?-preguntó ella.

-Es algo que no puede faltar en un piso de estudiantes...-dijo él.

Maka suspiró y con un libro le dio a Soul un suave Maka-Chop.

-Tonto...-dijo ella.

-Aún así me quieres...-dijo él.

Maka gruñó y se fue a su cama a dormir.

-Buenas noches...-dijo él, abrazándola por la espalda.

-B-buenas noches...-dijo ella, y se durmió.

-K-I-D-&-C-R-O-N-A

-Mi queridísima y simétrica Crona, ¿Te está gustando nuestra luna de miel?-preguntó Kid.

"Yo no se como lidiar con esto..." pensó Crona, pero dijo:

-Si...me gusta mucho ser tu mujer Kid-kun...

-Casarnos es lo mejor que hemos hecho...-dijo él.

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R-&-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

**DING DON**→ Tsubaki y Black Star llamaron a la puerta, Black Star con dos cajas en la mano.

Maka abrió y dijo:

-Pasad...

Los dos pasaron y Black Star preguntó:  
-¿Cual es nuestra habitación?

-La del fondo a la izquierda-dijo Maka. -Tiene una cama de matrimonio, ¿os importa?-preguntó ella.

-No, así será más cómodo hacer el amor...-dijo él, pasando a la habitación.

Tsubaki se sonrojó tanto hasta el punto de parecer un tomate.

-Yo...lo siento...-dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, Soul solo ha traído cervezas en su caja...-dijo Maka.

Tsubaki pasó a su habitación y la observó.

-E-es grande...-se asombró ella.

-No está mal, ¡pero Ore-sama necesita una habitación mejor!-dijo él.

Tsubaki suspiró y comenzó a desempaquetar y colocar las cosas.

Black Star comenzó a desempaquetar sus cosas y colocarlas también.

-K-I-D-&-C-R-O-N-A

-Crona, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Kid.

-E-escribo una carta para decirles lo bien que estoy a Tsubaki y Maka...-dijo ella.

-Oh, estupendo-dijo Kid.

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R-&-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

-No entiendo por qué te has traído tantas cervezas...-le dijo Maka a Soul.

-Son de vital importancia...-dijo él.

-¿Qué hay para comer en la nevera?-preguntó Black Star, abriendo la puerta de la nevera.

-Solo hay cervezas...-dijo él, al contemplar la nevera por dentro.

-Si...es lo único que se ha traído Soul...-dijo Maka.

-Yo debería haber hecho lo mismo en vez de traerme tantas cajas de condones...-dijo Black Star, cogiendo una cerveza, abriéndola y dándole un trago.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Maka, que creía que Black Star estaba molesto. -Un momento...¿cuantas te has traído?-preguntó después.

-Tres...-dijo él, y le dio otro trago a la cerveza.

-¿¡Qué!-preguntó ella, impresionada. -P-pero...¿tú cuantas veces haces el amor al mes?-preguntó Maka.

-Normalmente 4, pero a veces 5 o 6, dependiendo de lo cachonda que esté Tsubaki...-dijo él, y otra vez le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-¡Listo!-dijo Tsubaki, saliendo de la habitación, con una ropa más cómoda puesta. -¿Qué hay en la nevera?-preguntó ella, abriendo la nevera.

-Solo hay cerveza...-dijo ella, cogiendo una y cerrando la nevera.

-Si...Soul solo trajo cerveza...-dijo Maka, esperando que Tsubaki estuviera de su lado, pero en vez de eso, Tsubaki dijo:

-Guay-y abrió la cerveza y bebió un poco.

Maka se quedó mirándola. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido ella en la única con sentido común?

-Vas muy linda...-dijo Black Star, a Tsubaki.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

Los dos se besaron.

Maka se quedó extrañada al ver el cariñoso comportamiento de Black Star.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki estaba en la cocina, leyendo y de vez en cuando bebiendo un poco de su baso con café.

Alguien la abrazó por detrás, rodeándola por la cintura, y una voz peculiar, le dijo en un tono bajo:

-Buenos días...-y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Buenos días...-dijo ella, en el mismo tono que ese «alguien».

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-volvió a preguntar alguien, y le dio otro beso.

-Muy bien...¿y tú?-preguntó ella, dándose media vuelta, quedándose en frente de Black Star.

-Estupendamente...-dijo él, le dio un beso a Tsubaki y se acercó más a ella, obligándola a sentarse en le encimera.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él, todavía con su tono bajo.

-Leo la carta que nos ha mandado Crona...al parecer se lo está pasando muy bien en su luna de miel...-dijo ella, todavía con su tono bajo.

Black Star besó otra vez el cuello de Tsubaki y le dijo:

-Aja...¿Y has desayunado?

-En eso estaba...-dijo ella, y le dio otro sorbo a su taza de café, pero antes de poder tragárselo, Black Star la besó y fue él el que acabó bebiéndose ese sorbo de café.

-Oye...-dijo ella, en un tono molesto pero burlón al mismo tiempo.

Ella dio otro sorbo, pero antes de tragárselo, él volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Ella sonrió un poco y volvió a dar otro sorbo, pero Black Star no le permitió tragárselo.

-Oye, ¿y yo cuándo desayuno?-preguntó ella, con un tono juguetón.

-Muy fácil...-dijo él, y dio un sorbo a la taza de café de ella, a lo que Tsubaki entendió perfectamente y le dio un beso, arrebatándole el café y tragándoselo ella al fin.

-Buenos días-dijo Maka, no muy contenta, en la puerta de la cocina, que había presenciado toda la empalagosa escena de Tsubaki y Black Star.

-Buenos días...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Buenas...-dijo Black Star.

-Toma Maka, esta carta también es para ti, es de Crona...-dijo Tsubaki tendiéndole la carta a Maka.

Maka la cogió encantada y se fue a su habitación, a leerla y pensar en como contestarle.

Cuando Maka se fue, Black Star preguntó:

-Oye, ¿Qué te pareces si estrenamos la cama?

Tsubaki sonrió lo besó y le dijo:

-Me parece estupendo...

Los dos se fueron a su habitación y comenzaron su juego favorito...

-M-A-K-A-&-S-O-U-L

Maka terminó de leer la carta que le mandó Crona y decidió mandarle otra, contándole como estaban y el nuevo cambio de piso.

Pero no podía concentrarse bien, porque de vez en cuando escuchaba:  
-Ah~...Oh~...

-Soul, ¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó Maka.

-Supongo que serán Tsubaki y Black Star...-dijo Soul.

-¡Joder! ¡Pues como no paren!...¡Mira lo que he escrito sin querer!...-dijo Maka, molesta, enseñándole el papel a Soul.

«_Querida Crona._

_Soy Maka. Ya he leído tu carta y me ha gustado mucho. Ahora Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki y yo estamos compartiendo piso porque nos sale más barato y..__Ah... *__Digo...que Tsubaki está teniendo sexo y...¡MIERDA!»_(El Ah está tachado, pero no se si se verá en Fanfiction net)

Soul rió.

-No te rías...¡es molesto!-dijo Maka.

-Es molesto porque estás celosa...-dijo Soul.

-¿Qué?¿Celosa yo?¿Por qué iba a estar celosa?-preguntó Maka.

-Porque Tsubaki tiene un buen cuerpo, tiene un novio cariñoso y que le da el placer que busca, y estás celosa porque a ti te da vergüenza pedírmelo y no puedes disfrutar tanto...-dijo Soul.

-¿Qué tontería es esa?-preguntó Maka, sonrojada. -¿Y cómo que tiene un buen cuerpo?¿Te gusta?-preguntó ella.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, pero debes de admitir que si tiene un buen cuerpo...-dijo Soul.

-¡Maka-Chop!¡Pervertido!-dijo Maka, mientras le pegaba un Maka-Chop.

-Oye, no seas tan bruta...-dijo Soul.

-Ah~-se escuchó.

Maka se sonrojó más y Soul rió.

-Parece que se divierten...-dijo Soul.

Maka se fue, molesta y, tuvo que reconocerlo, pero en voz baja:

-Quizás si esté un poco celosa de Tsubaki.

…

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R-&-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Black Star, agotado, desnudo, tumbado intentando recuperar fuerzas.

-Estuvo magnífico...-dijo ella, sonriendo, también desnuda y agotada.

Black Star sonrió y Tsubaki se echó en el pecho de Black Star para dormir.

Black Star no le dijo nada, le encantaba que Tsubaki hiciera aquello después de hacer el amor. Sonrió otra vez, miró a la derecha y se durmió él también.

…

**~Pasado un rato~**

Black Star abrió los ojos y se extrañó un poco al ver que la postura en la que estaban Tsubaki y él no era la misma que cuando comenzaron a dormir; pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Se estaba a gusto detrás suya, abrazándola, de perfil...

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Black Star la observó y sonrió. Tsubaki era hermosa...

De pronto, se despertó.

-Hola...-dijo él, en un tono bajo.

-Hola...-dijo ella, en su mismo tono.

Black Star le dio un beso en la frente y ella dijo:

-Voy a darme una ducha...- mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a irse, pero Black Star le cogió la mano y la empujó contra él diciendo:

-Eh, ¿A dónde te crees que vas?-y le dio un beso.

-A darme una ducha...-dijo ella, al separarse.

-Ah no. La ducha puede esperar...tu novio no...-dijo él, y empezó a besarla por todo el cuello.

-Entonces...¿quieres que me quede?-preguntó ella.

-Claro que quiero, tonta...-dijo él, cariñosamente, mientras empezaba a besarla, esta vez por los hombros y el pecho.

Tsubaki sonrió y disfrutó de los besos de su novio.

Black Star comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, provocándole a Tsubaki placer y que de vez en cuando gimiera un poco.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó él, entre beso y beso.

Tsubaki asintió, sonrojada.

Black Star sonrió y siguió besándola y acariciándola.

Tsubaki rió.

Black Star se extrañó un poco, paró y le preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo es que tengo cosquillas en la barriga...-dijo ella.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó él, acariciándole la barriga.

-Si-dijo ella, y comenzó a reír.

Black Star la miró con una sonrisa maléfica.

Tsubaki lo vio y dijo:

-No, no, no, por favor...-mientras negaba con la cabeza

Black Star sonrió más y dijo:

-¡Ataque cosquillas!-y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Tsubaki comenzó a reír, y entre risa y risa dijo:

-¡Para, por favor!

Black Star dijo:

-No no-y siguió haciéndole cosquillas.

Tsubaki siguió riendo y pasado un poco comenzó a ahogarse un poco y dijo:

-¡Black Star, para!¡No puedo respirar bien!

Black Star paró enseguida y Tsubaki respiró mejor.

-Perdona...¿estás bien?-preguntó Black Star, un poco preocupado por ella.

-Si...creo que si...-dijo ella, un poco más relajada. -Pero...

Black Star la miró.

-¡Ataque sorpresa!-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a él.

-¡Tsubaki, para!-dijo él, entre risa y risa.

-M-A-K-A-&-S-O-U-L

-¿Pero cómo pueden estar tanto tiempo en la cama?-preguntó Maka, celosa y un poco enojada.

-Pues creo que se están haciendo cosquillas...-dijo Soul.

Una risa se escuchó, procedente de la habitación de Black Star y Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki tiene mucha suerte. Soul jamás me ha echo cosquillas..." pensó Maka.

De pronto, la risas pararon.

"Que bien. Ya han parado..." pensó Maka.

Tsubaki salió de la habitación, con solo puesta la camiseta de Black Star, que le quedaba como un camisón, pero aún así, le quedaba provocativamente _sexy_.

Fue a la nevera, cogió dos cervezas y las abrió, pretendiendo beberse su cerveza junto a Black Star en la habitación, pero antes de poder entrar, Maka le preguntó:

-Tsubaki, ¿No crees que te has pasado? Lleváis mucho tiempo en la cama...

-Es que Black Star me hace reír tanto...me encanta estar con él...-dijo ella. -Bueno, luego hablamos...-dijo ella, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"Yo también quiero que Soul me haga reír tanto..." pensó Maka.

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R-&-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

-Toma...-dijo Tsubaki, tendiéndole una de las cervezas a Black Star.

Él la cogió, brindaron y bebieron un poco.

-Me encanta que uses mi camiseta de camisón...-dijo Black Star.

-Y a mi me encanta ponérmela...-dijo ella.

Los dos se besaron y Black Star comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a Tsubaki.

-¿me puedo dar ya una ducha?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Ah, no. Antes vamos a hacer el amor otra vez-dijo Black Star, terminándose su cerveza, dejándola en la mesilla y tumbándose encima de Tsubaki poco a poco.

-Pero, Black Star...¿no va doler?-preguntó ella, un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila...tengo una idea...-dijo él, tapando a Tsubaki de pecho para abajo con una sábana y metiéndose debajo de la sábana.

-Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó ella. -Ah~- gimió ella, pues Black Star comenzó a hacerle ((Aunque no quiero usar esta palabra, la tengo que utilizar. Que conste que yo no quiero utilizarla. La odio. Me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que la escucho)) un cunilingus.

-B-Black Star...d-detente...-dijo ella, sonrojada, jadeando, aunque le gustaba un poco lo que Black Star estaba haciendo.

Black Star negó con la cabeza y siguió.

-¡Ah!-gimió Tsubaki.

Black Star sonrió para si mismo y siguió...

-M-A-K-A-&-S-O-U-L

Ya era de noche. Maka estaba haciendo la cena para Soul y para ella, porque supuso que Black Star y Tsubaki no iban a salir a cenar, como no habían salido a almorzar.

-Me parece increíble que hayan hecho el amor 2 veces en un día...-dijo Maka.

-Bueno; déjalos...son ellos lo que deciden...-dijo Soul.

-Ya, pero podrían hacerse daño...además, creo que Tsubaki es un poco adicta al sexo...-dijo Maka, poniendo el plato de la cena en el centro de la mesa.

-Pues puede ser...-dijo Soul, mirando toda la comida del plato.

-¡Hey!¡Ore-sama está aquí!-dijo Black Star, sin camiseta, saliendo de la habitación. (Pero con las calzonas puestas)

-¿Ya era hora, no?-preguntó Maka.

-Ah no, si ahora vuelvo, pero es que tenemos hambre...-dijo Black Star.

-Ah, y me llevo vuestra cena...-dijo cogiendo el plato y dirigiéndose a la nevera a coger dos cervezas.

-¡Eh!¡Es nuestra cena!-dijo molesta Maka.

-Otro día os devuelvo el favor...-dijo Black Star, entrando rápidamente en la habitación.

-Será...-dijo Maka.

-Voy a pedir una pizza o algo...-dijo Soul, levantándose a por el teléfono.

"Dios...estoy celoso...yo quiero ser quien esté a su lado...dándole besos...dándole mis mejores caricias...que suerte tiene..."pensó celoso, Soul.

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R-&-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

Tsubaki y Black Star ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora, estaban tumbados, de perfil, mirándose, hablando de cosas para conciliar el sueño más rápido.

-Te quiero...-dijo Tsubaki, y le dio un beso a Black Star.

-Te amo...-dijo Black Star, al separarse, y le dio otro beso.

-Black Star...tengo sueño...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Pues duérmete...-dijo Black Star.

-Pero...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Duerme.-la interrumpió Black Star. -Tu Dios te lo ordena...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió, se acercó más a él y durmió.

Black Star la abrazó y durmió, y no tardó mucho.

-M-A-K-A-&-S-O-U-L

Maka miraba a la derecha, y Soul a la izquierda. Los dos no se miraban, no querían que el otro notase sus celos hacia esa pareja.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¿Todavía no han salido?-preguntó Soul, en la puerta de la cocina.

-No. Ya llevan 1 día entero ahí...-dijo Maka, preparando el desayuno.

"Debería se yo el que esté en esa habitación, dándole besos y no..." pensó Soul, pero Maka interrumpió sus pensamientos preguntando:  
-Soul, ¿ocurre algo?

Soul la miró y negó con la cabeza.

"Dios...¿Por qué Soul no es así conmigo? Quizás si sea un poco bruta...pero es él el que me hace serlo. ¡Todo es culpa suya!" pensó Maka.

…

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R-&-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

Ya estaba anocheciendo...Black Star y Tsubaki estaban todavía en la habitación...

-Black Star...¿no crees que nos hemos pasado? Llevamos casi dos días sin salir...-dijo ella.

-No...-dijo él.

-Black Star...llevamos bastante tiempo aquí...deberíamos salir...además...yo quiero darme una ducha...-dijo ella.

Black Star la miró un rato, suspiró y dijo:

-Bueeeno...

Tsubaki sonrió, le dio un beso y le dijo:

-Me han encantado estos dos días contigo...-y se marchó a darse una buena ducha.

Black Star sonrió, cogió su ropa, se la puso y se fue a la cocina a beberse una cerveza.

-Por fin habéis salido...-dijo Soul, que estaba en la cocina.

-Si...-dijo Black Star, abriendo la nevera.

-¿No crees que te has pasado?-preguntó Soul, quizás un poco enojado.

-No-contestó él.

-¿No?-preguntó Soul.

-Mira, me encanta estar con Tsubaki. La he deseado años, y ahora que puedo estar con ella, lo voy a aprovechar al máximo. Y además, no voy a engañarte, Tsubaki es una diosa del sexo...-le explicó Black Star, y se fue.

Tsubaki sonrió. Ni Soul ni Black Star se habían dado cuenta, pero ella se había escondido detrás de la pared y lo había escuchado todo.

Pasó a la cocina, que estaba antes de su habitación, para ir a por ropa limpia.

Al rato, salió de su habitación con su pijama.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?-preguntó Soul.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tsubaki, pero después añadió: -Bueno, vale, está bien...-y se sentó en la silla, enfrente de Soul, con una cerveza.

Se la bebió y Soul le dijo:

-¿Quieres otra?

-No gracias, no quiero pasarme...-dijo ella.

-Venga, tómate otra, que no te va a pasar nada...-dijo él mientras le pasaba otra cerveza a Tsubaki.

-Bueno...está bien...-dijo ella, y comenzó a beber.

Pasó un rato. Tsubaki se había bebido, sin darse ni cuenta, 8 cervezas, y estaba borracha, lo suficiente como para acostarse con el primero que encontrara y ni darse cuenta.

Soul se dio cuenta, su plan estaba saliendo perfectamente, así que le preguntó:

-Y bueno...¿te gusta el sexo?

Tsubaki asintió y dijo:

-Si claro, es maravilloso...

En ese mismo momento, Black Star apareció por la cocina, y al verla así, preguntó:

-Tsubaki...¿Estás borracha?-mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡No! No estoy borracha...estoy ebria...-dijo ella, alargando la e de ebria.

Black Star suspiró y le dijo:

-Venga a la cama, a dormir. Se te acabó el alcohol por hoy...-mientras la intentaba coger, pero ella se resistió y dijo:

-Puedo sola...

Él paró, ella se levantó, agarrándose de la mesa, y nada más soltarse y dar un paso, calló, pero Black Star la cogió a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki no contestó.

-Psss...aparte de adicta al sexo, adicta al alcohol...-dijo Soul.

Black Star lo miró mal, y Tsubaki se levantó.

-Oye, te voy a decir unas cuantas coshas...-dijo ella, mientras se levantaba.

Black Star se quedó un poco extrañado y impaciente por saber que le iba a decir.

-Uno...adicto al alcohol serás tú. Dos, si soy adicta al sexo, me encanta porque yo por lo menos shi tengo sexo...-dijo ella, alargando la e de sexo las dos veces.- Y tresh...¿Te creesh que soy tonta? Me he dado cuenta perfectamente de que queríash emborracharme para llevarme a la cama porque escuchaste que era una diosa del sexo. Pero no puedesh porque...este...-dijo ella, señalando a Black Star. -Va a estar para protegerme y alejarme de...¡gilipollas e idiotas como tú!...-dijo ella, y miró a Black Star. -Y llévame a la cama que me desmayo...-y se cayó.

Black Star la cogió enseguida y la llevó a la cama.

Soul se quedó pensando. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de todo aquello si estaba ebria?

Black Star la llevó a la cama, la dejó allí delicadamente y la tapó con la sábana.

Le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la dejó dormir.{*1}

Salió de la habitación, serio, dispuesto a preguntarle a Soul si lo que Tsubaki había dicho era cierto.

Cuando salio de la habitación, Soul no estaba.

Se puso a buscarlo y lo vio en el balcón.

Decidió acercarse a él y preguntarle:  
-¿Por qué?

Soul lo miró y un poco enojado preguntó:

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Lo que dijo Tsubaki era cierto?-preguntó Black Star.

Soul no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia delante.

Black Star dijo:

-Pss -mientras miraba también hacía delante.

-¿Por qué querías hacer eso?-preguntó Black Star.

Soul no dijo nada.

-Soul, eres mi amigo. Te confío lo que más quiero. Te cuento lo que más me gusta y tú me lo intentas quitar. ¿Por qué?-insistió Black Star.

Soul suspiró y dijo:

-Porque estoy celoso. No aguanto vuestros besos, vuestras caricias...

-¡Pero es mi novia!¡La quiero y solo lo demuestro!¡Se que no puedes evitar estar celoso de Ore-sama, pero tienes que aguantarte!-dijo él, con su ego por delante.

-¡No estoy celoso de ti, gilipollas!¡Estoy celoso de Tsubaki!-dijo Soul.

Black Star se quedó extrañado.

Soul sabía que su idiota amigo no se enteraba así que para explicárselo mejor, simplemente se acercó más a él, juntando sus labios con los de Black Star, que abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. ¿¡SOUL LO ESTABA BESANDO?

-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

-Que dolor de barriga...-dijo Tsubaki, mientras salía de la habitación. -¿Dónde estará Black Star?-preguntó ella, mientras se acercaba al balcón, y vio aquella horrible escena.

Negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento, los abrió otra vez, pero esa escena era verdad. Black Star la estaba engañando, ¡Y con un hombre!

Empezó a llorar y se fue a dormir con Maka. No quería verle, escucharle, y menos, dormir con él.

Tsubaki llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Maka y Soul.

Maka abrió, medio-dormida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Maka.

-Vi a Black Star besándose con otro; no quiero dormir con él, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó ella, sollozando.

-¡Claro, ven!-dijo Maka, la invitó a la habitación, y entraron en la cama.

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R-&-S-O-U-L

-P-p -tartamudeó Black Star. -¿¡Por qué has hecho eso?¡Que asco!-dijo él mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano.

-¡Idiota, te quiero!¡Soy bisexual!-dijo Soul.

-¡pero yo quiero a Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star.

-Lo se...y lo odio...-dijo Soul, y se fue a la calle un rato.

"Creo que voy a vomitar..."pensó Black Star, y se dirigió a su cama...

-¿Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star, al ver que Tsubaki no estaba en la cama; y se puso a buscarla por toda la casa.

-M-A-K-A-&-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

Maka se levantó a por un baso de agua y se encontró con Black Star. Maka lo miró mal y Black Star preguntó:

-¿Sabes dónde está Tsubaki?

Ella, de mala manera, dijo:

-Está en mi cama, durmiendo conmigo

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él, extrañado.

-Tú sabrás...eres tú el que haces las cosas...-dijo ella, enojada.

Black Star "hizo" un leve suspiro y dijo:

-Déjame hablar con ella...-intentando acercarse a la habitación de Maka y Soul, pero Maka no se lo permitió.

-¡No! Déjala en paz...-dijo ella.

-Oye, es mi novia y quiero hablar con ella...-dijo Black Star, un poco enojado.

Maka negó con la cabeza.

Black Star la acorraló contra la pared contraria a donde estaba la puerta, y comenzó a explicarle que tenía que hablar con ella y por que...

-T-S-U-B-A-K-I

-¿Maka?-preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos. -¿Ya es de día?-preguntó Tsubaki, pero al ver la ventana, todavía era de noche. "Todavía es de noche...¿A dónde habrá ido Maka?" se preguntó Tsubaki, y se dirigió a la puerta. Allí, no supo por qué, se puso a cuatro patas y corrió unos centímetros la puerta de la habitación, y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Maka, siendo acorralada por Black Star, como cuando él la acorralaba a ella para después besarla.

Corrió la puerta para cerrarla y se levantó mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

Ya no podía confiar ni en su mejor amiga.

¿Dónde iba a dormir ahora?

Se puso a pensar y no se le ocurrió otra idea.

Corrió la ventana, se asomó al marco y se quedó sentada en el, mirando al suelo, que por momentos parecía más lejano, pero estaba en un 7 piso, ¿qué esperaba encontrar?

Tragó saliva y saltó.

…

_FIN_

Oh, os lo he cortado en el mejor momento...

{*1}= hay tendría que poner, «-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R-&-S-O-U-L», pero no lo he puesto para no desvelar el final.

Dejen Reviws please.

Esta parte se la dedico a Ev-Chan. ¡Disfrútala!

Supongo que pronto subiré la continuación... o.o


	2. Cap 2

_~Piso de estudiantes...II~_

Tragó saliva y saltó.

…

Se apoyó en el aparato de aire acondicionado que tenían Maka y Soul debajo de la ventana y saltó al balcón, que estaba cerca de allí.

Entró en el salón, que daba al balcón, entró en la sala de estar y se tumbó en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Ya no podía confiar en nadie...

-B-L-A-C-K-S-T-A-R

Suspiró otra vez, en su cama.

Maka le había pegado con un libro en la cabeza y se había hecho con la suya.

Estaba cansado, así que dormirse fue su mejor opción...

**~Sueño de Black Star~**

_Black Star estaba en una habitación enorme, pintada entera de blanca._

_No se podían ni ver las paredes ni el techo._

_Se dio media vuelta y se asustó al ver a alguien que no había visto nunca._

_-¿U-un conejo?-preguntó él, al ver que la extraña figura era una mujer de pelo negro, camisón blanco y orejas y cola de conejo._

_La mujer sonrió y le indicó que fuera con ella._

_Él la siguió y ella le mostró una burbuja del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto._

_-¿Q-qué es esto?-preguntó él, sosteniendo la enorme burbuja._

_La mujer no dijo nada, parecía no poder hablar, como si estuviera muda._

_Le indicó que mirara la burbuja._

_Él la miró y pudo ver su beso con Soul, visto desde otro punto._

_Visto desde un punto en el que su beso era de frente y se veía detrás, a lo lejos a Tsubaki, negando con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Maka._

_-¡Tsubaki!¡Ella nos vio!-se sorprendió Black Star._

_Miró a la mujer, y ella solo cogió la burbuja y se marchó corriendo._

_-¡Espera!¿Qué haré ahora?-preguntó Black Star, y esa habitación se fue volviendo negra._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Black Star..._

-¡Ah!-dijo él, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

Se llevó la mano a la frente para apartarse los mechones de pelo de la cara.

-Solo fue un sueño...-se dijo. Miró a la ventana y era de día.

-Tengo que hablar con Tsubaki...-dijo él, y enseguida se vistió y fue a buscarla...

Caminó un momento y se la encontró de frente.

-Tsubaki -dijo él, alegre, pues la había encontrado.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella, de mala manera y con un tono molesto.

-Tsubaki, escucha...-dijo él.

-No quiero escucharte...-dijo ella, y comenzó a andar.

-Tsubaki, espera...-dijo él, siguiéndola.

-No quiero...-dijo ella, y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Black Star entró con ella y le dijo:

-Oye, lo que viste ayer no fue por mi culpa

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo ella, cogiendo algunas cosas.

-¡Tsubaki, escucha!-dijo él, agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

Tsubaki lo miró, seria.

-Mira, Soul me quiere. No se si por qué ni como, pero me quiere. ¡Pero yo te quiero a ti! ¡Vamos, mírate! Eres lista, guapa, atractiva, cariñosa, amable...y ahora que soy tu novio no voy a desperdiciarlo todo para irme con el idiota ese. De verdad, te quiero...-le dijo él.

-Demuestramelo...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Q-que te lo demuestre?-preguntó Black Star.

-Demuestrame que dices la verdad...-le aclaró ella.

Black Star se quedó pensando un rato mientras la miraba, y al rato, se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar.

-Luego vuelvo...-dijo él, mientras se marchaba.

Tsubaki se quedó callada un momento, después suspiró y se sentó en el filo de la cama.

Al rato, Black Star volvió, acariciándose como podía la espalda, pues le dolía un poco,

Siguió andando y se encontró con Tsubaki. Sonrió y le dijo:

-Ya. Es algo que ya quenía hacer antes, y ahora con más motivo...

-B-Black Star...¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó ella.

-Levántame la camiseta...-dijo él, mientras se daba media vuelta.

Tsubaki lo miró no muy segura, suspiró y le hizo caso, y al ver lo que había echo, se emocionó un poco.

Pasó su dedo por esa parte de su espalda para ver si era cierto, y lo era. Black Star se había tatuado su nombre y una pequeña camelia al lado por ella. Black Star esperó respuesta de ella, pero ella no sabía que decir.

-¿T-te gusta?- se atrevió a preguntar Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió, lo abrazó y le dijo:  
-Me encanta...

Los dos se separaron un poco y Black Star preguntó:

-Entonces...¿Me perdonas?

-Claro que si, tonto- dijo ella, cariñosamente, mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de él y la acercaba a ella para darle un beso

-Te quiero...-dijo él al separarse.

-Te quiero...-dijo ella.

…

_FIN_  
Si, el final es peor de lo que os lo imaginasteis, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Imaginación mode: OFF

Bueno. Quizás haga un «Piso de estudiantes III», y estarán Kid, Patty y Liz. Seguramente lo haga pero no prometo nada.

Si os gustan los fics tirando para el drama, estoy escribiendo uno que quizás os guste:  
Esa marca trajo muchos problemas siempre.

¡Hasta pronto!¡No olviden dejar reviews!


End file.
